1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and compositions for preventing and/or treating acne on the skin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Acne is a condition of the human skin characterized by an excess flow of sebum, or skin oil, from the sebaceous glands located in the pilosebaceous apparatus. Sebum reaches the skin surface through the duct of the hair follicle. The presence of excessive amounts of sebum and slouched follicle cells in the duct and on the skin acts to block or stagnate the continuous flow of sebum from the follicular duct, thus producing a thickening and a solidification of the sebum to form a solid plug known as a comedone. When this process occurs, hyperkeratinization of the follicular opening is stimulated, thus tending to partially or completely close the duct. The usual results are papules, pustules, or cysts, often contaminated with bacteria which cause secondary infections and inflammation. Acne is particularly characterized by the presence of comedones, inflammatory papules, pustules, or cysts. The effect of acne ranges from slight to substantial skin irritation and pitting to disfiguring scars.
Many topical therapeutic agents are employed in the treatment of acne and seborrhea to prevent the blocking of the follicular duct, to reopen the duct once it has become blocked, to act against the infecting bacteria or the thickened sebum and resulting inflammation, or to provide combinations of each of these actions. The horny outer layer of the skin, which is known as the stratum corneum, is formed of dead cells composed largely of keratin. Therapeutic agents which act to prevent the blocking of the follicular duct by promoting the removal or sloughing off of excess keratin are known as keratolytic agents.
Benzoyl peroxide has been used as a very effective keratolytic and antibacterial agent in the treatment of acne. The topical application of benzoyl peroxide for skin lesion therapy is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,445,823; 5,545,407; 5,648,389; and 5,932,228 disclose compositions for treating acne and other skin lesions and also to methods of treatment utilizing these compositions. These compositions and methods of treatment employ benzoyl peroxide plus compounds for reducing the skin irritation associated with benzoyl peroxide, and a topical carrier.
One form for advantageously administering anti-acne agents is application to the skin via impregnated small cloth towelettes, wipes, or applicator porous articles. The cloths can be packaged in plural in a sealed pouch or individually. Examples of such cloths are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,242,433; 5,254,109; 5,368,581; 5,417,674; 5,460,620; 5,470,323; 5,538,732; 5,562,642; 6,001,380; and 6,740,330 as well as U.S. Published Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005/0025817, 2005/0100585, and 2005/0232978.